pocketgodfandomcom-20200216-history
Ep 41: I Sting The Body Electric
'I Sting The Body Electric '''is the 41st episode of Pocket God and was released on October 11, 2011. History This update took a while for Bolt Creative to release, compared to earlier releases. Part of this is due to the addition of new iOS 5.0 features to Pocket God, which could not be released until Apple shipped the new OS. The update was released immediately upon Apple's approval, two days before iOS 5.0 was made available. Dave Castelnuovo and Allan Dye also used the time to concentrate on their new game, hoping to have that complete by Christmas 2011. Overview The 41st update of Pocket God allows the player to introduce your pygmies to a new underwater area, a coral reef inhabited by deadly jellyfish. The jellyfish swallow, sting, form a ring of death, among other interactions with the Pygmies, and if player takes the challenge for this episode and finds all the jellyfish features, he or she can collect the Jellyfish Idol. In addition, the new Underwater Skin Pack was available for only 99 cents. Some of the features of this skin pack are making your island an underwater paradise, with flying dodo fish and sponge doodlers who somewhat resemble Spongebob Squarepants. Pocket God Update Message The following text is from the Pocket God Update Message. Do not modify it: and after ''that was incredible Included with this new update is a new underwater area, the Coral Reef. You get there by pushing the ocean from right to left. And it is infested with jellyfish! Try dragging the jellyfish and pygmies to each other. Also, challenge friends to multiplayer "Battle of the Gods" through the power of iOS 5. Just tap the multiplayer button on the battle selection screen. '' ''Lastly, we introduce the Underwater Custom Pack! Turn you islands into oceanic wonderlands! what'snewelectric.PNG|What's New in this Episode New Features Coral Reef This episode adds a new underwater area called the Coral Reef, where there is a ancient temple in the background that fans of the Pocket God Comics will probably recognize. To reach the coral reef, create a tsunami by swiping right, then swipe left while the tsunami swallows the island. In this new area, there are 5 Jellyfish that the player can interact with. They are kind of like the monkeys in how they interact with the Pygmies. You can even push the Jellyfish together and they will link up to create an electric circle of death that you can use to shock the Pygmies. Jellyfish interaction You can do five new sacrifices by interacting with both jellyfishes and pygmies. * Pygmy Smoothie: If you drag a pygmy to the jellyfish tentacles, the animal will suck the fluids out of him with its stinger-like central tentacle, causing the pygmy to shrivel and die. * Stung by Jellyfish: if you drag a jellyfish to a pygmy body, it will electrocute him until he explodes. * Eaten by Jellyfish: if you drag a pygmy to a jellyfish's head, the animal will eat him. He'll survive for a second until the jellyfish munches him into a paste, and spits out the pygmy's hair bone. * Scuba Masked: if you drag a jellyfish to a pygmy's head, the animal will act like a scuba mask, allowing him to breathe for a few seconds. Unfortunately for him, the oxygen inside the jellyfish head isn't enough, and pygmy soon suffocates. After this, the jellyfish will return. * Circle Shocked: if you drag together all the five jellyfishes, they will link each other with their tentacles, creating an electric circle. If you drag a pygmy inside the circle he will be electrocuted until he explodes. iOS5 multiplayer functionality The biggest part of the update is the new turn based multiplayer for Battle of the Gods (Mini-Game). This adds a whole new dimension to the game, it's pretty easy to win against the gods, especially if you have a really good set of idols, but if you play against another player, they can obviously see the strongest idol in your hand so you have to find ways to fake them out and possibly win with idols they would never expect you to play. This used the features of iOS5, and is played through Game Center. iCloud Bolt Creative also added iCloud in this episode, which means that all the player's data will be saved to the cloud in case you get a new device or have to uninstall Pocket God for a while. The player can also share the data between all his/her devices. Video Name Before the episode was released, there was speculation that the episode would be called "Reefer Madness". The title of the episode, "I Sting the Body Electric", references the new jellyfish; the title is a parody or tribute to the "Twilight Zone" episode "I Sing the Body Electric". Trivia *This episode introduces the fifth aquatic animal dangerous to the Pygmies, after the Piranha, Shark, Laser Shark, and Squid. *From this episode on, the Pygmies on the episode's icons have a sligthtly different look. 41 Category:Pocket God